Aaron Montgomery
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I wonder if Ella and Byron's told Aria about me..." says Aaron.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Aaron Montgomery**

 **FBI agent Aaron George Montgomery is the 34 year old cousin of the young 18 year old lady Aria Montgomery, but they have not met in years. The truth is, Aria doesn't even know about Aaron.**

Aaron knows about Aria though. He saw her a bit when she was 2 years old, too young to remember it.

On this day, Aaron is in Rosewood to visit Aria.

"I wonder if Ella and Byron's told Aria about me..." says Aaron.

Without a single problem, Aaron soon finds the Montgomery house on 301 Sunnybrook Lane, where he hasn't been since he was a kid.

He easy jump out of his fancy silver-colored BMW and walk up to the house and rings the door bell.

"Uh...can I help you?" says Ella confused when she open the door and sees Aaron.

"Don't you recognize me?" says Aaron.

"No, sir. I'm sorry. I have no idea who you are." says Ella.

"Should I be sad that you don't remember who I am? I'm Aaron, the son of Lucas Montgomery." says Aaron.

"Aaron? You look so different from last time." says Ella.

"Well, I was much younger back then." says Aaron.

"I'm sorry that I didn't know it was you. Please come in." says Ella.

"Thanks. I actually came to see Aria. May I talk to her?" says Aaron.

"Sure, but she's unfortunately here at the moment." says Ella.

"Oh...guess I'll wait here than, unless she'll be gone for long." says Aaron.

"You can wait. Aria should be back in an hour." says Ella. "So, what do you do these days?"

"I work for the FBI." says Aaron.

"That's a pretty big deal." says Ella.

"Yes, but I love it." says Aaron.

"Aaron? Long time no see." says Byron.

"Uncle Byron, my father wonders why you never call or write." says Aaron.

"I've been busy and my brother and I were never very close." says Byron.

"So I've heard, but dad want to make up for it and spend a bit of time with you." says Aaron.

"Giving it a try ain't going to hurt. Perhaps I'll call him sometime." says Byron.

"He'd like that." says Aaron.

"Doin' the army thing like your father?" says Byron.

"No, I work for FBI." says Aaron.

"FBI...? I'm impressed. Never expected that, for sure. You were sort of a lil' rule-breaker." says Byron.

"Yes, I was, but I've changed." says Aaron.

30 minutes later, Aria show up.

"Aria, you don't remember me, but I'm Aaron Montgomery, a cousin of you. We've met before, but you were more or less a baby at the time." says Aaron.

"Wow! Nice meetin' ya." says Aria with her bright sweet smile.

"Nice meeting you as well." says Aaron.

"Mom. Dad. Why haven't ya guys told me that I have such a handsome male cousin?" says Aria.

"Because his father, my brother, and I are far from good friends." says Byron.

"Oh, but I'm an adult now. I deserve the truth. Way too much liar stuff in this house already." says Aria.

"You're right, Aria. I'm sorry." says Byron.

"We at least get to meet now." says Aaron.

"Yeah...tell me about yourself a bit." says Aria.

"Alright. I'm 34 years old, was born in Texas as son of Lucas and Sandy Montgomery. My favorite food is sushi, my favorite music is country and I hate snow. I work for the FBI." says Aaron.

"Cool." says Aria. "You seem awesome."

"Thanks, Aria. You seem very nice too." says Aaron.

"I'm a sweet girl." says Aria.

"How about we go talk more over lunch." says Aaron.

"Sounds nice." says Aria. "Let's go to the Grille."

"Okay." says Aaron.

25 minutes later at the Grille.

"Not you and Ezra today?" says a waitress named Mariah Crow.

"No, this is my cousin Aaron from Texas." says Aria.

"Okay. What would you like?" says Mariah.

"Two spicy luxury pasta with fish and a bottle of red wine, please." says Aria.

"Nice choice. As you wish, Miss Montgomery." says Mariah.

"Thanks...and as I've told you before, call me Aria, not Miss Montgomery." says Aria.

"Alright, Aria." says Mariah.

"So you know her?" says Aaron.

"The waitress? Yeah, my friends and I eat here quite often so I've gotten to know a few of the people workin' here and that's a good thing." says Aria.

"It is, yeah." says Aaron.

"Do ya wanna meet my sweet friends later?" says Aria.

"Yes, that would be nice." says Aaron.

"Cool. They're wonderful." says Aria.

"I'm glad you have great friends." says Aaron.

"Thanks. All of my friends are truly amazing." says Aria.

"Nice. Friends is a very good thing to have. Myself I don't really have any." says Aaron.

"Why?" says Aria. "You seem to be a very good guy."

"Yes, but as a kid I was not popular. I was a trouble-making nerd so most over the other kids didn't wanna hang out with me and as I got older I still didn't get freinds 'cause people never forgot how I used to be." says Aaron.

"Oh...that's kinda sad." says Aria.

"Not really. I have the heart of a lone ranger, sort of..." says Aaron.

"Alright then. Do you have a girlfriend or wife?" says Aria.

"I don't." says Aaron.

"I have a boyfriend. His name's Ezra and I love him sooo much." says Aria.

"That's very good." says Aaron.

"Yeah." says Aria. "Ezra and I have a lot in common. He's awesome."

"Sounds like you've found the right man." says Aaron.

"I hope so." says Aria.

"Have you decided what college you'll be going to?" says Aaron.

"Yeah...been accepted into Sarah McLeod University." says Aria.

"Good...wait...that's in Florida, right?" says Aaron.

"It is. Kinda far from home, but it seems to be a very nice school and when I discovered that Lana Summers is teaching there it was a very easy choice for me." says Aria.

"Lana Summers...as in the famous author...? I thought she'd moved to France." says Aaron.

"The one and only. And yes, she was going to move, but returned to the United States after she ended things with Victor Michaels." says Aria.

"Oh, which of her books is your favorite?" says Aaron.

"I kinda love 'em all, but I guess I have to pick 'Love of a Thorne' as my favorite." says Aria. "What about you?"

"I'd say that 'White Romance in Rome' is my favorite 'cause that was the first one I ever read." says Aaron.

"That one's wonderful too." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Aaron.

"I'm kinda surprised that Lana Summers has never won the Pulitzer Prize. She very much deserve one." says Aria.

"She truly does. Her work is outstanding." says Aaron.

"Cool that you agree that she's awesome." says Aria. "I am a huge loyal fan of her."

"I like her books as well." says Aaron.

"What are you doing on your free time?" says Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly I don't have much free time, but what little I have I spend in the local karate dojo." says Aaron.

"You do karate? I've taken some classes in that as well. Only basic stuff though." says Aria.

"I do train karate. About to reach the rank of a Shichidan." says Aaron.

"Uh...what's that?" says Aria.

"The 7th Dan rank in the karate system." says Aaron.

"Okay. I'm not familiar with the system. I only know that black is the master's color." says Aria.

"If you'd like to, I can teach you some higher level moves." says Aaron.

"That would be cool." says Aria.

"With my instructions you'll be able to kick down guys more than twice your size, Aria." says Aaron.

"Nice. I need to get a bit more badass. Lately I've turned too damn sweet." says Aria.

"Well, being sweet is good too." says Aaron.

"Sure, but I need to be badass so I can..." says Aria. "...uh...seem awesome."

"Yeah." says Aaron.

"You're cool." says Aria.

"Thank you, Aria. You're cool yourself. You truly are." says Aaron.

"I'm glad ya think so about lil' me." says Aria.

"You are cool, trust me." says Aaron.

"I'm gonna scold my dad later for never telling me about you." says Aria with a confident smile.

"You do that, girl." says Aaron with his own smile.

"Yeah." says Aria as she giggle a bit.

"Aria, here you go." says the waitress Mariah as she show up with the food and the wine.

"Thanks." says Aria as she pay.

"Thanks yourself, Aria." says Mariah with a sweet smile.

2 hours later.

"Dad, it was kinda mean of you to keep Aaron a secret." says Aria in a hard slightly angry tone.

"Aria, it was for your own good. Aaron was a trouble-maker." says Byron.

"Maybe so, but he no longer is." says Aria.

"Yes, but I didn't know that. I was only actin' in your best interest." says Byron.

"I'm no longer a kid. Ya can't decide what's best for me anymore." says Aria.

"Alright. I'm sorry." says Byron.

"Thanks." says Aria as she switch from looking angry to a sweet smile.

"You forgive me?" says Byron.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"I'm glad ya do, Aria. I don't wanna go through all the damn hate and secret-keeping again." says Byron.

"Neither do I, dad." says Aria.

"Good. Nice that we are on the same page, so to speak." says Byron.

"Dad, ya know I never hate you. It's just that we've not always agreed on things and you gotta face the fact that your once so lil' Aria is growin' up and becoming a woman." says Aria.

"I'm facin' it, even though it's hard." says Byron. "There's a part of me who'll always see you as the child you used to be. I can't forget."

"Okay. I understand." says Aria.

"You have wisdom." says Byron.

"Thanks, dad." says Aria.

The next day.

"How long do ya plan to stay in Rosewood...?" says Aria.

"I'll be here for a couple weeks." says Aaron.

"Cool. You promised me a karate lesson, remember?" says Aria.

"Yeah, so I did. If you're not busy later, we can do that today." says Aaron.

"Nice. I'll book time at Rosewood Martial Arts Centre. I promised Hanna-Boo to go with her to the mall, but you can show me the karate moves after that." says Aria.

"Okay, it's a deal." says Aaron.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce you to my friends yesterday." says Aria.

"It's okay. I can meet them today or tomorrow." says Aaron.

"Later today." says Aria.

5 hours later, outside Rosewood Martial Arts Centre.

"Aaron, these are my friends, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Paige McCullers. Girls, this is my cousin Aaron Montgomery." says Aria.

"Hot stuff, me like!" says Hanna with a smile of passion.

"Calm your lady-parts, Han. We should be going now. Don't wanna be late." says Spencer.

"See y'all tomorrow." says Aria.

Spencer, Hanna, Paige and Emily walk away, while Aria and Aaron enter the Martial Arts Centre.

"Miss Montgomery, it's been a while since I saw you here." says Lance Kendrick, black belt and vice chief instructor for Rosewood karate team.

"I know, Master Kendrick. I've been busy. This is Aaron, he's my cousin." says Aria.

"Hi, sensei. Pleased to meet you." says Aaron.

"Thanks, Mr Montgomery." says Lance.

Lance show Aria and Aaron to a room where they can practice alone.

"I'll give you two some privacy." says Lance as he leave the room.

"Aria, let's get started." says Aaron as he switch into a traditional karate outfit.

"Okay." says Aria as she switch into a tight tank top and sweatpants.

"Soon you'll be able to do this." says Aaron as he punch his right fist through a 5.6 inch thick piece of solid hardwood without a problem.

"Ya sure? I'm a petite 18 year old girl. I'm not as strong as you are." says Aria.

"Karate is not all about raw strength. I've seen rather petite people take down a person twice their size pretty easy." says Aaron.

"Okay." says Aria.

"We'll begin with something not too advanced." says Aaron as he set up a piece of wood that's just 1.4 inches thick.

Aaron then show Aria the proper way to punch.

"I think I'm ready..." says Aria.

Aria punch through the piece of wood.

"Wow! Me did it. Cool." says Aria with a smile.

"Good. You're a natural." says Aaron.

"Awww! Thanks." says Aria, all cute.

"Now, we're moving up to 2 inches of wood." says Aaron.

"I'm kinda nervous, Aaron. This might damage my fist..." says Aria.

"That won't happen if you punch the way I showed you." says Aaron.

"Okay..." says Aria as she punch the 2 inch piece of wood.

Aria doesn't get hurt, but her punch only cracks the wood, instead of breaking it.

"Good." says Aaron.

"I failed. Not good." says Aria.

"You didn't punch all the way through, but it was still good. The punch was done in a correct way." says Aaron. "Just punch a little harder next time."

"I hope you're right..." says Aria as she punch again and this time it works and Aria's fist does not get hurt.

"Perfect." says Aaron.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Wanna try a 3 inch piece of wood now?" says Aaron.

"Honestly kicks are more my thing. Master Kendrick told me that I have strong feet." says Aria.

"I understand. Let's see if you can kick through 5 inches of wood." says Aaron.

"Here goes..." says Aria as she raise her leg and then kick straight forward, breaking the 5 inch piece of wood easy.

"Very good, Aria." says Aaron, impressed to see that Aria already know how to move her leg when performing a proper karate kick.

"Awww! Thanks, Aaron." says Aria with a smile.

"Aria, you're good, a natural talent." says Aaron.

"Really?" says Aria.

"Yes." says Aaron.

Later the same day.

"Aaron taught me some karate stuff today. It was cool." says Aria.

"Good, but I thought you'd given up on karate." says Ella.

"So thought I, mom. I think I wanna go back to it though, thanks to Aaron. He's a great source of inspiration." says Aria.

"I'm glad you have a good time with your cousin." says Ella. "Now that he's no longer a guy who cause trouble it's amazing that you and him get to see each other."

"Hard to imagine him as a troble-maker, I mean, he's such a mature gentleman." says Aria.

"Yes he is. At least now. When he was a kid he was not like that." says Ella.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Be happy that you didn't knew him when he was at his worst." says Ella.

"Alright, mom." says Aria.

"If you're gonna blame someone for keeping you from meeting Aaron, the one to blame is your father. It was his idea." says Ella.

"I know. Dad and I talked it through already." says Aria.

"That's good." says Ella.

"Yeah." says Aria. "Everything's good between me and dad now."

"Nice to hear, girl." says Ella.

"See ya later. I'm gonna meet Ezra at the Brew." says Aria.

"Have fun." says Ella.

The next day.

"Aaron, wanna have lunch with me and Hanna?" says Aria.

"Sure, sounds good." says Aaron.

"Meet us at the Grille later. I have a few things to do now." says Aria.

"Okay, see ya." says Aaron.

"Yup!" says Aria with a cute smile.

Aria walk out to her car, climb in and drive away.

"Aria, is cool." says Aaron.

4 hours later at the Grille.

"Are you single?" says Hanna.

"Yes." says Aaron.

"Hanna, you're dating Caleb." says Aria.

"I could manage two boyfriends." says Hanna with a sensual smile.

"No you could not and Aaron's too old for you." says Aria.

"Chill, Aria. It was a joke. I don't want two guys at the same time. Aaron's hot though." says Hanna.

"Slow down those juices, Hanna Marin my friend. Caleb is good for you, focus on him." says Aria.

"Right...whatever floats your poop." says Hanna.

"Okay. Let's eat in sweet silence." says Aria, switching her attention from Hanna and Aaron to her plate of pasta and fish.

Aria, Aaron and Hanna starts to eat.

20 minutes later.

"Aaron, what's your job?" says Hanna.

"I work for the FBI." says Aaron.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"It's good, but I don't have much free time. This is my first vacation in almost 4 years." says Aaron.

"Oh, that's sad." says Hanna.

"Not really. I love my job." says Aaron.

"Do you want a girlfriend...?" says Hanna.

"I don't really have time for that." says Aaron.

"Awww! Poor you who get no bedroom-fun with a sweet girl." says Hanna.

"It's okay." says Aaron.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Aria, you should visit me in Texas sometime." says Aaron.

"I will. Can I bring a friend with me?" says Aria.

"Sure." says Aaron.

"Bring me." says Hanna, all excited.

"I was thinking about Ezra." says Aria.

"Oh...sorry." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Hanna takes a sip of beer.

"Mmm!" moans Hanna.

"Hanna, please." says Aria.

"What...?" says Hanna confused.

"Don't make sensual sounds." says Aria.

"Sorry. Beer does that to me, you know that, Aria." says Hanna.

"Yeah and I wish it wasn't the case. Drunk turned on Hanna-Boo is kinda annoying." says Aria.

"Awww! She's not awesome?" says Hanna, all childish.

"No. I prefer normal you, girl." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"There's the nice Hanna I like." says Aria with a small friendly laugh.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"How long have you girls been friends?" says Aaron.

"Since we were 7 year old kids." says Aria.

"That's a long time." says Aaron.

"Yeah, but Aria and me are best buddies." says Hanna.

"Are we?" says Aria as a joke.

"Of course, at least from my side." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Aria.

"Yeah, babe." says Hanna.

"Han, since when do we refer to me as 'babe'...?" says Aria.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

"No problem, we're friends, Han." says Aria.

"Awww! You're so cool." says Hanna.

"Yes, so I've been told." says Aria.

"Girls, did you all go to Rosewood High?" says Aaron.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"I hope that was great." says Aaron.

"Sometimes it was awesome and other times it was crap." says Aria.

"Okay. I understand." says Aaron.

"The crap was when we had to deal with..." begins Hanna.

"Don't tell him about that." says Aria.

"Alright, good point." says Hanna.

"What...?" says Aaron.

"Secret stuff. Sorry." says Aria.

"Alright. I respect people's desire for privacy so I won't ask." says Aaron.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"You're welcome, Aria." says Aaron.

"Aria, your cousin is truly a gentleman." says Hanna.

"I told ya so, Hanna-Boo." says Aria.

"Yeah, points to you, girl." says Hanna.

"Thanks, girl." says Aria.

"No problem." says Hanna.

"I'm glad your girls think I'm a gentleman." says Aaron.

"We think so 'cause ya are." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Aaron.

"You look strong. Do you work out...?" says Hanna.

"I do karate on weekends." says Aaron.

"You're a karate man, so that's why you and Aria were at the Martial Arts Centre?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. I taught Aria some moves." says Aaron.

"Cool. You made her more badass. That's awesome." says Hanna.

"I think she already was kinda badass." says Aaron.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"I could never do karate. I'm too damn clumsy for that. The only 'sport' little me can do is power-shopping." says Hanna.

"Miss Marin, almost anyone can do karate, unless they're overweight or airheaded or something like that." says Aaron.

"I was a bit overweight in the past, but I've never been an airhead." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"I can give you a basic karate lesson if you want to." says Aaron.

"No, thanks. Me is so not athletic." says Hanna.

"That's true. Aaron, she's right. Hanna's not athletic at all." says Aria.

"I'm sure she could still learn some simple karate moves." says Aaron.

"Thanks, but I prefer shopping and bedroom-fun." says Hanna.

"Hanna love shopping." says Aria.

"I understand. Shopping is a classic girl activity." says Aaron.

"Yeah, sooo true!" says Hanna with a sensual smile.

"Do you think of yourself as a valley girl...?" says Aaron.

"No, me don't love that term. I prefer 'Queen of the Mall' to be honest." says Hanna.

"Just call her Hanna." says Aria.

"Okay." says Aaron.

The next day.

"Aria, is it true that you like music?" says Aaron.

"Yes. Music is very nice." says Aria.

"Do you play any instruments?" says Aaron.

"Yeah. Piano, guitar and a lil' bit o' violin." says Aria.

"Nice. I play guitar." says Aaron.

"Did you bring your guitar?" says Aria.

"No. My guitar is back home." says Aaron.

"Okay. I'll bring mine if I come visit so we can do a song together." says Aria.

"That would be nice." says Aaron.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Almost a year later.

"Aria? What a pleasant surprise." says Aaron when Aria show up at his house.

"You wanted be to visit and since I have a couple months of vacation I decided to stop by." says Aria.

"That's nice, but what about Ezra?" says Aaron.

"He understands that I wanna visit my favorite cousin." says Aria.

"Nice. C'mon in, make yourself at home." says Aaron.

"Thank ya." says Aria.

"I notice that you bring your guitar." says Aaron when he sees the white guitar case in Aria's left hand.

"Yeah, thought we'd jam a bit later." says Aria.

"Sounds like a good idea." says Aaron.

"I know, right?" says Aria with a cute laugh.

"Yeah." says Aaron.

Aria put down her guitar case and bags.

She then take a seat on the couch in Aaron's living room.

"Do you want some coffee, tea or wine?" says Aaron.

"Coffee, please. Black, no cream or sugar." says Aria.

"Wow! That's how I like my coffee as well." says Aaron.

"And so does my dad. Guess it's kinda a Montgomery thing." says Aria.

"Yeah, probably." says Aaron.

Aria open her guitar case and show Aaron her Gibson Hummingbird Elite acoustic guitar.

"Nice guitar. This is mine." says Aaron as she grab his white Gibson J 200 Custom acoustic guitar.

"Cool." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Thanks." says Aaron.

"Alright." says Aria.

Aria starts to play and sing.

 _ **When the sun went down over island green. The most beutiful love I've ever seen, took my hand and looked at me. Told me how my life would be.**_

 _ **Never forget what we left behind. Belong to the truth that I can find.**_

 _ **Believe in what's here. Feel no fear, as we we return back here, to the place where we were born.**_

 _ **Good old times, of love and joy.**_

 _ **Show me what you truly believe in and what you feel.**_

 _ **It is good...**_

Aaron join in, singing and playing.

 _ **...and very much real.**_

 _ **I never forget what you did.**_

 _ **Times of light.**_

 _ **Be there for you every night.**_

 _ **When the sun went down over island green. The most beutiful love I've ever seen, took my hand and looked at me. Told me how my life would be.**_

 _ **Never forget what we left behind. Belong to the truth that I can find.**_

 _ **Believe in what's here. Feel no fear, as we we return back here, to the place where we were born.**_

 _ **Open your door and show your heart.**_

 _ **Make it through and play my part. Love forever, wonderful day.**_

 _ **Never leave me, promise to stay.**_

"You're good." says Aaron. "How long did you take guitar lessons?"

"Never did. Me is the self-taught chick." says Aria.

"Cool. That's impressive." says Aaron.

"Thanks!" says a happy Aria with a cute smile.

"No problem, Aria. You are cool." says Aaron.

"Awww! So are you." says Aria.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
